1. Field of the Invention
A method of forming pellets of cathode mixture for use in a biocompatible battery is described. The cathode comprises at least a transition metal oxide and a carbon allotrope capable of electroconductivity, which may be formed into pellets and then placed into or onto a biocompatible battery. In some examples, a field of use for the pellet-formed cathode mixture for use in a biocompatible battery may include any biocompatible device or product that requires energy.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, the number of medical devices and their functionality has begun to rapidly develop. These medical devices may include, for example, implantable pacemakers, electronic pills for monitoring and/or testing a biological function, surgical devices with active components, contact lenses, infusion pumps, and neurostimulators. Added functionality and an increase in performance to many of the aforementioned medical devices has been theorized and developed. However, to achieve the theorized added functionality, many of these devices now require self-contained energization means that are compatible with the size and shape requirements of these devices, as well as the energy requirements of the new energized components.
Some medical devices may include electrical components such as semiconductor devices that perform a variety of functions and may be incorporated into many biocompatible and/or implantable devices. However, such semiconductor components require energy and, thus, energization elements should preferably also be included in such biocompatible devices. The topology and relatively small size of the biocompatible devices may create challenging environments for the definition of various functionalities. In many examples, it may be important to provide safe, reliable, compact and cost effective means to energize the semiconductor components within the biocompatible devices. Therefore, a need exists for biocompatible energization elements formed for implantation within or upon biocompatible devices where the structure of the millimeter or smaller sized energization elements provides enhanced function for the energization element while maintaining biocompatibility.
One such energization element used to power a device may be a battery. A common element in batteries that may comprise various types of chemical based energy storage materials is the battery cathode. The battery cathode is often the component of a battery which limits battery capacity and which takes the most volume. The function of batteries may depend critically on the design of structure, materials, and processes related to the formation of the battery cathode. In some examples, it may be important that the battery cathode be formed in such a means that it forms low resistance contact with current collectors. Therefore a need exists for novel examples of forming small biocompatible cathodes for use in biocompatible energization elements.